


All the Stars in The Sky

by Ignis_Dreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artistic License, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Coping, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay For You, Gender Issues, Graphic depictions of violence in chapter 4, Holy crap they watch infinity war, Human!Morgana, Identity Issues, M/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Sojiro is best dad, Trans Character, Trauma, We Stan trans Haru, Yusuke flirts with his art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Dreams/pseuds/Ignis_Dreams
Summary: Oh boy here we go, first fanficSO BASICALLY HERE’S THE PLOT:This is an AU where Akira stays in Yongen-Jaya instead of going home at the end of the game. While living with Morgana, he turns into a human boy. After discussing it with the rest of the group, Akira and Yusuke are chosen to take care of the young boy and help him adjust to his new form. Yet, Morgana can't help but question everything he knew about himself.This mostly focuses on a post-game world and relationships. And Morgana's identity issues.Also Sojiro is best dad.





	1. Chapter 1 (Morgana POV)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pissed AO3 won't let me add Sojiro is best dad as a tag atm, but enjoy the first chapter.

**Let us begin our story here.**

**May 18th, the day where the rain never seemed to end.**

   It had been a year, one year since Akira and I were supposed to leave, yet, we didn't. When Sojiro offered to let us stay, I jumped at the opportunity. Akira had been hesitant at first, staying in Yongen-Jaya would mean completely leaving his old life behind. Sure he could visit his old friends, but he would be completely accepting his new life. Yet, the bonds he had made while being a Phantom Thief were too strong to let go. Akira caved in and decided to stay and work part-time at LeBlanc. He didn't want to be a freeloader since he wasn't obliged to stay there at that point.

   May 18th had started out like any other day. Akira woke up to help open shop with Sojiro. He had finally loosened up and let me be the cat of the cafe, so I could go downstairs too if I wished. Cafe pets were actually becoming quite popular since they offered people some form of comfort. It may have also been because of Akira. He felt bad having to leave me up in the attic all afternoon, especially in the summer since there was no air conditioning up there.

  **The only problem was I hated being a cat**.

When I found out I was simply a creation, a monster, a shadow even, I was crushed. I truly believed I was just a human trapped in a cat’s body, but it seems I was wrong. After that, I truly started to question who I was. Spiraling deeper and deeper into the abyss of my identity, hoping to find some light and not just the shadow of the monster I used to be.

    _Am I really just a cat? Am I useless? Am I anything I thought I was? Am I really a boy?_

**_Am I even Morgana? Or is that just the name I chose for myself?_ **

   It's something I've still struggled with. How others perceive me. Hell, I thought my entire form depends on how people see me. But really, it wasn't how people perceive me. It was a matter of how I was made. Maybe one day, I'd still be able to be human. Though the most I could do at this moment is just wish.

   As I walked down the stairs, the soft aroma of coffee wafted through the air. It seemed like the first customer had come in. Or it might just be Futaba, Sojiro’s daughter who tends to visit a lot. It turns out the latter was true and it was just Futaba. My ears pricked at the sound of harsh raindrops on the window. I'm surprised I didn't hear the drops from upstairs. As I jumped up to sit on one of the tables, I felt a cold rush shoot up my spine. Usually, the cafe got colder when it rained, so this was to no surprise. “Get off the tables!” Sojiro yelled from behind the bars. I growled a bit, but with haste, jumped down and onto one of the bar stools. Sojiro still hated the idea of a customer finding cat hair in their food, so of course, tables were off limits, not matter how much I sat on them every morning.

    Futaba gave me my usual pat-on-the-head greeting, a daily ritual at this point.

   “So, what's the routine for the day?,  I asked, looking for some sort of conversation starter. I hated to admit it, but I'm not the best at communication.

  "The usual, Morgana”, Akira replied from behind the counter, placing coffee mugs in the cupboard, “We might close a bit early today due to the rain though if not enough customers come in, but, it will be up to Sojiro today”. LeBlanc was a cafè hidden in a small crook of Yongen-Jaya. It wasn't the most popular, but they had their regulars and business was alright. Yet, it seemed once the rain or bad weather set in, customers seemed to disappear. Most likely because 70% of the cafe’s customers were elderly.

   Soon enough, another familiar face came through the door, Yusuke. Though Akira tended to be quite stoick, anybody could see the pure joy in his eyes when he was with Yusuke. The artist was… eccentric to say the least, but I had no right to criticize Akira’s choice in men. He came to check up on Akira whenever he could, and he tried his best to be there for him, though he often got caught up in his art. Yusuke sat down in the booth closest to the door, his usual spot. Akira rushed to sit beside him, they hadn't talked too much as of late since Yusuke was off on a trip for school. Akira was taking online courses, it worked better for him, so he was almost always cooped up in the cafe.

 

    Sojiro came out from the back of the cafe, most likely getting more supplies from the storage. He couldn't help but see the two young boys together. They were always sort of.. lovey dovey with each other, though none of us could ever tell if they were flirting or if it was just Yusuke talking about his art. Yet, Futaba always sat with them, to prevent things from getting too mushy. She was quick to ruin the moment by rushing to sit down with them.

   For the first time in awhile, Sojiro gave me a scratch behind the ear, “Don't get too hopeful for another plate of curry, Prince” he told me. I can remember the first time he saw me, he wanted to name me either Prince or Mr. Whiskers, Usual cat names.

“I'm flattered, but sadly, I'm not royalty…. yet.” This response seemed to elicit a small chuckle from him.

“Alright”, he said, sounding a bit defeated. “Why don't you go join them?” Sojiro asked, looking over at the three teens seated at the booth.

I yawned, “I bothered them enough when we were still the Phantom Thieves, why should I bother them now?” Sojiro placed a bowl of water down on the bar, I always found it easier to drink out of than a cup.

“You seemed troubled, Morgana” Sojiro looked up at the ceiling, “Are you sure it isn't something else?”. 

I looked down. Sojiro was almost like a father figure to me and the rest of the Phantom Thieves, he was someone I felt I might be able to confide in.

“Are you sure?” I asked, not being able to control the anxiety in my voice.

“Of course” Sojiro looked back over at me, “We aren't open yet, I have plenty of time to listen.”

“I don't know exactly how to explain this,” I started with, taking in a deep breath after, “But I feel like something is wrong with me. Something is off and I can't exactly tell what. I find my voice is like nails on a chalkboard and-”

Oh shit, I started to choke up, why do you have to be so emotional? 

"I just feel like I'm a failure.”

Sojiro took a seat from behind the counter and looked a bit troubled, “Is it because you're.. not human?”

“I-” I stopped myself for a second. I am! That's what I was about to say, but I couldn't help but think. But, I'm not human, but that might not be all of it. “I have a feeling it might be something else too. The best way I can describe it is that I'm questioning everything about myself.”

Sojiro chuckled, as if he had some sort of nostalgia come back to him, “Son, I had the same thing happen to me when I was young. Assuming you have the mental age of a teenager, it's normal to think like that. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you.”

I let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to know this was something that wasn't strange, well, stranger than I already was. “Thank you, Sojiro.” I said, jumping down from the bar stool, “I should get some sleep, might help with this entire thing.”

“Anytime kid.” Sojiro's words faded as I walked up the stairs. I should probably be out of his way when he opens the cafè. I jumped up onto a beat-up old chair, finding a comfy spot where I could lay down. Listening to the raindrops on the rooftop, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1.5 (Morgana POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap they let me put Sojiro is best dad as a tag finally heck ya.  
> Just saying you don't exactly need this chapter to understand the story, but it is here so if you wanna read about Akira and Morgana watching Infinity War, this is the place to be.

**It seems like all the shooting stars I can catch won't make a bit of my one dream come true.**

 

I remember when I had first started staying with Akira, I used to look out his window. Looking for any sign of a shooting star in the sky. Of course, with the amount of light pollution, I couldn't see much. Yet, I've seen one. One shooting star. What did I wish?

**To be human, fully.**

Now with what I know, it doesn't seem that will be happening. I'm afraid I'll never be human. I'm afraid I'll always be a cat. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to live only fifteen years. 

\----

I awoke to a dark room. With a quick stretch and a check of the alarm clock on top of Akira's TV, I figured it was midnight. I jumped down from the chair I was laying on. The windowsill seemed to beckon me. My paws carried me to the view of the night sky as I hopped on the ledge. The sky looked the same. The moon was in the sky, quarter moon. It looked as if there was only a curved line above the large city scapes below it. A breeze swept across my face, cold from the previous rainfall.  

This silence was inturpted by a mumble. 

_Crap, Akira's awake._

"Daydreaming?" I heard a groggy voice ask from beside me. 

"N-No!" I replied, turning my back to him. I heard a bit of a chuckle from the same area as before. 

"It's alright to admit it sometimes." Akira reached his hand over to mess up the fur on the top of my head, but I ducked. Letting out a sigh, Akira walked over to his TV, "Morgana, you should try to relax a bit. Don't worry about meeting up to mine, or anyone else's expectations." He took a seat on the floor near the TV, leaving the chair open, "Come sit." 

I jumped up onto the chair beside him, "Why do you think I'm stressed?" I asked. 

"Just a gut feeling." He told me, taking out a DVD from it's box. The case wasn't labeled, so Akira probably ripped it from the internet. 

"What's the show?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"Not a show actually, I got a movie", He explained, "It's American actually, it's called Infinity War. Apparently it's very popular there." 

As Akira popped the film in the DVD player, I braced myself for whatever Western film had for me. 

 Apparently, Infinity War was much more emotional than we expected. 

_"Please I don't want to go Mr. Stark!"_

Both of us were in tears watching the ending. It was like seeing each other fade away when the metaverse crossed with the real world. We hadn't known any of these characters before, but we cried anyways. 

"Well, I'm going to sleep", Akira yawned, standing up and heading over to the futon, "And Morgana, don't be afraid about pestering me or anyone else, you dont."

I yawned, jumping on to the futon with him.

"Wow, you haven't slept there in awhile." He commented.

"Shut up, Joker, it's time to go to sleep." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended this to be one part serious and three parts not serious at all, but not sure if it turned out that way. Once again, feel free to leave critiques in the comments below.


	3. Chapter 2 (Akira POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Akira's point of view if you couldn't tell by the title but here we go.

The group chat that was formerly for the Phantom Thieves was, an interesting one to say the least. Akira had missed out on most of the late night shenanigans of the chat due to his movie night with Morgana, so of course, he had several unread messages from the group chat. Of course, he had sent a few here and there but he hadn't really gotten a good look at it. 

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Awww goddamn it, who the hell got rid of the nicknames again?_

 **_Futaba:_ ** _My first guess would be Yusuke_

 **_Futaba:_ ** _He's ruined some fine art in his day *COUGH* MY FIGURES *COUGH*_

 **_Yusuke:_ ** _I've never ruined any fine art, just improved upon it_

 **_Futaba:_ ** _Yeah, sureeee_

 **_Makoto:_ ** _It was probably the new update, we had this problem last time, remember?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Oh here comes Ms. Collage student, here to swoop in and save the day_

 **_Futaba:_ ** _Someone is a bit passive agressive today.._

 ** _Ryuji:_**   _ ~~Says you of all people~~_

 **_Akira:_ ** _It's way too late at night to be picking fights people_

 **_Akira:_ ** _I'm trying to watch a movie here and my phone keeps going off_

_**Ryuji:** You can turn your phone on silent _

**_Futaba:_ ** _Or just turn it off all together_

As Akira scrolled down, it seemed as if the chat turned into a shit-show from there unsuprisingly. It usually did when it was only Ryuji and Futaba. When he looked to the corner of his phone, he saw his battery was almost dead, he must've forgot to charge it. 

Once his phone was plugged in, Akira decided to go downstairs for a quick cup of coffee. The cafe was probably open, but Sojiro had given him the day off. 

To no surprise, there was only a few customers. The rain had persisted, but those with jobs early in the morning still came to enjoy a coffee before work. Akira couldn't blame them, LeBlanc did have a certain atmosphere to it that made it almost welcoming. The smell of fresh coffee was quite potent, as per usual. Faint conversation amoung the workers and the TV on the news, the usual sounds around the cafe drifted through the air. It was almost too easy to just get lost in it all. 

Once Akira was finally done taking in the atmosphere, he sat down in one of the empty booths, hoping Sojiro wouldn't take too much mind to it. The raindrops on the window were almost soothing. It was one of the few things Akira could find enjoyment in. It wasn't like he could do much at the moment anyways. He had already worked ahead for his online courses so he wouldn't need to worry later, but this often gave him nothing to do during weekdays. Almost everyone he knew was at school, so he couldn't meet up with anybody. 

Another thing Akira came accustomed to in the cafe was glares. Even if he had cleared his name and charges against him were dropped, people still got suspicious of him at every turn he took. He hated it, but it was something that couldn't be helped. Then he remembered what Yusuke had suggested:  _Sketch, whatever it may be that's on your mind or in your thoughts._ Akira wasn't too artsy, but it might help. Though all he had was a napkin and an old, black pen with him at the table, he could still try. 

The first thing that came to mind was flowers. He had worked as a florist for quite awhile, so he was sure he at least knew what most of them looked like and meant.

Before Akira knew it, he had drawn a bouquet of flowers. Angelicas, Jasmines, White Lilacs, many different kinds, they all seemed to be flowers that he handed quite often on the job. He was truly surprised that he could do so much with simply a pen and napkin. While he was getting lost in this doodle he was making, he hadn't even noticed most of the regulars had left the cafe, and someone else had entered. 

"Forget-me-nots?" He heard a voice from behind him and quickly hid the napkin. Akira looked up to the source of the words. It was Yusuke. Following this discovery, he shifted over in the booth to let Yusuke sit beside him. 

"I apologise if I scared you, Akira", Yusuke stated, looking down on his hands, "I did not intend to, I was simply observing what you were drawing." 

"No, it's fine Yusuke", Akira replied, making sure he sounded sincere as possible, "I was just a bit lost in my thoughts."

 Yusuke couldn't help but smile a bit, "Alright" he commented with a but of a chuckle.

Akira started to feel a pink dust spread across his face. He hated being teased like that, but he never cared to tell Yusuke. He seemed to enjoy it anyways. 

"I'll go get us some coffee." Akira shuffled out of the booth and headed behind the counter. As per usual, despite Sojiro's instructions, he got into some of the better tasting coffee beans. During Akira's time at LeBlanc, he had learnt about several different coffee types and how each flavour brought itself out.

Akira finally settled on Blue Mountain, one of the first types he brewed. While taking the beans off of the shelf, he couldn't help but worry for Morgana. Sure he was a cat, but he had been sleeping or avoiding anyone for the majority of every day. He used to love the attention customers gave him whenever he strolled along. But now, that seemed like a thing of the past. 

 Akira could usually hide his emotions very well in situations like this, but as he made his way back to the table, a mug in hand, anxiety was painted all over his face. 

"Are you alright?" He heard Yusuke ask him from across the table. 

"I'm fine", Akira was afraid this came off too harsh, and not convincing enough. 

Yusuke shifted over to sit beside him. This came as a surprise to Akira since he usually wasn't this forward with him. Perhaps his recent trip gave him some confindence in himself .

"It's Morgana." Akira admitted, "Some things he's been doing and saying have been worrying me."

"Go on"

"He's insecure about his form and it's getting to him." Akira continued, "I've even caught him just, gazing up into the sky almost every night."

"Perhaps he just enjoys moonlight", Yusuke suggested, "I, myself enjoy some stargazing from time to time."

Akira sighed, "Maybe I'm just over thinking this." He admitted, redirecting his focus to the raindrops outside. Akira knew Yusuke might not know how to handle things such as this, but, he felt he could confide in him. The rain continued, sparatic drops hitting the windows. The sound provided him with a kind of comfort along with Yusuke's presence. After a long period of silence between the two, Akira had finally realized a noise other than the raindrops, something akin to a pencil on paper.

_It's probably just Yusuke sketching, the poor guy is probably bored to death._

Akira went to grab the napkin he had placed on the table, but found it wasn't there.  His head instantly shot over to Yusuke, who had the napkin in his hand. He didn't even realize Akira was watching when he tucked it into the back of his sketchbook.

"Yusuke, I thought you of all people would be against art theft."

Yusuke quickly shot up at this comment, with an expression akin to a child's when they just got caught stealing a cookie. "I'm simply borrowing it." Yusuke explained, attempting not to trip over his words. Akira couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

"It's alright, you can keep it." Akira told him as his eyes drifted to Yusuke's sketchbook. 

"Is that-"

He instantly shut the sketchbook before Akira could finish his thought. "Sorry, I don't share works in progress." Yusuke mumbled, making sure to tuck the sketchbook into his bag. 

"Not even an exception for moi?" Akira asked, "Shouldn't the model in an artwork get to see it?" 

 Yusuke couldn't hide the red rising to his face. With a sigh, he once again took out his sketchbook, "If you insist on seeing it, it's only a work in progress." 

Akira flipped through the pages, various things were featured as the focal point of Yusuke's drawings. LeBlanc, mountains and trees with abstract twists, unfamiliar places and when he got to the final two pages, what he found as the focal points weren't suprising, it was the way they were interpreted.

The first one was a collection of flowers, Jasmine, forget-me-nots, and Lilacs. The same ones on the napkin. They were arranged in almost a chaotic manner, not in a bouquet or vase, just, loose.

Akira flipped to the next page, and found exactly what Yusuke had been sketching before he closed his sketchbook, him. It came as no surprise since he had caught a glimpse, but this one was drawn differently than most of his artworks. It seemed more grounded in reality, and a bit more sparatic, lines that seemed to serve no purpose to the untrained eye. Of course, this choice may have been because of the nature of the situatuon.  His messy black hair, the thick frames of his glasses, anyone could tell this was Akira. 

"If you wanted to sketch me you could've asked." Akira stated while handing back the sketchbook.

"I had to capture the moment", Yusuke explained, "If I asked, you would've turned around and the moment would be lost." 

\-----------

The rain continued throughout the day, and so did Morgana's lack of presence in the cafe. This was worrysome, but something Akira couldn't force, no matter how hard he wanted to see Morgana up more often. 


	4. Chapter 3 (Mixed POV)

_"Are you a boy? Or might you be a girl?"_

_"I think it might be a car"_

_"Well, in any case of course I'm male!"_

**I remember saying these words with such confidence.**

_"No, it's nothing, we're done talking about that!"_

But it seems he was asking more questions of his orgins. Morgana is a traditionally feminine name, so that's the part that confused him.  

_Was I even supposed to be male?_

Justine, Caroline, Lavenzia, all of them, female. From his understanding, people, creatures like himself. The only thing he could think of like himself and male was Igor, but he was sure Igor is much more powerful and his creator. A creator is bound to make their creations with some elements of themselves within them. Morgana may only be a mere piece of art in his eyes.

Yet he felt a need to see his maker once more. The velvet room still exists though the majority of mementos was gone.

\-------

Morgana stretched himself out and yawned. Waking up in the middle of the night again it seemed. He hopped up onto the window, his usual spot. It seemed a few more stars seemed to litter the sky than the night before. As he shifted around, he tried to be as silent as possible, Akira was sleeping beside him. Morgana didn't want to bother him more than he already has. 

He sighed. All of these personal trifes seemed to cloud his mind. Feelings of being useless since his true purpose had been fufilled, barely knowing who he was anymore.

_I really should talk to someone about this soon._

_Maybe Igor?_

It was a thought that had crossed his mind several times. It wasn't too outlandish, but it was a matter of Igor wanting him there. He either had to be summoned to the Velvet Room or have Akira take him to an entrance, but he didn't feel like bothering anyone or having Akira take him to an entrance. Getting summoned by Igor seemed to be the best option. Though who knows when that would happen.

He jumped down to the floor and started pacing. 

_Think, Morgana, think!_

He had only gone into the metaverse without help one or two times in Okumura's Palace, but he wasn't exactly sure how it occurred. A determination to pursue something in the metaverse? Cheesy, but it might be. 

All he knew is that he needed to talk to somebody about this. 

Morgana felt a slight breeze flow through his fur. The window was open. Perhaps he could walk around. Bracing himself, Morgana jumped back up onto the ledge, but saw something a bit peculiar. Two sillouettes were laying in the bed. 

_Oh, Yusuke was staying over tonight, wasn't he?_

After remembering this, Morgana safely got outside with a bit of strategy and headed into the Tokyo night alone.

\-------------

Akira shifted around. He tended to be fidgety throughout the night as nightmares were a common occurrence. 

_"Speak up!"_

_Needles,_

_Blood,_

_Punches,_

_Waking up to buckets of water_

Even if all of this was done, his time being intarogated haunted him. It was an endless cycle of being thrown around, drugged, beaten and insisting for information from him. The most vivid thing he could remember was the pain. Unbearable almost. Waking up with throbbing headaches, bruises from kicks and handcuffs chaffing his wrists, needles that went in the wrong way and left marks, an endless cycle of pain. 

_"..."_

_Two sillouettes towered over him, one with a syringe. This had been his life for the past few hours yet, Akira already knew this was surely going to be hell on Earth. He had refused to speak to either of them, and he knew, surely, they were going to make him pay for it. Whether it be another kick or more drugs, there was going to be pain._

Though he knew the pain was gone, he feared it returning. 

\---

 When he woke up from another nightmare that night, he couldn't help but grab the nearest thing to him, which just so happened to be Yusuke, who was still sound asleep.

Akira let out a sigh of relief, feeling already a bit safer. He could still hear his heart pointing in his ears and his breath was still a bit shaky. 

_You're safe Akira, don't worry._

He constantly attempted to reassure himself, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

Fear, the fear wouldn't leave.

He heard a shuffle from beside him, or rather, felt what he was holding onto move. Two arms wrapped around him, making him feel the slightest bit safer. 

"Are you alright, Akira?"

Akira shifted around a bit, hoping to find more warmth. He just wanted to stop thinking about the past.

"It's alright, just a bit of a bad dream." Akira replied. Yusuke already knew about Akira's frequent nightmares, so this wasn't too out of the ordinary, but Akira couldn't help but feel terrible about having to make his boyfriend deal with all of this. 

"Alright then, perhaps you should get some water? It might help you calm yourself." Yusuke suggested. 

The messy-haired lifted himself up and out of the bed. It felt as if he had just been hit by a baseball bat. His vision was blurred, the lack of lighting didn't help either. He just wanted to go downstairs, get a quick drink, and head back up. This was something he did quite often, so Akira knew the drill by now.

As Akira descended down the staircase, he found his way to the light switch. His eyes stung for a split second as he adjusted to the bright lights. As he passed by the open batroom door, he got a glimpse of himself, and he looked like absolute shit. 

Though, with his lack of sleep as of lately, this wasn't suprising. He often found his mind racing at unholy hours of the night. Akira, sometimes, would only manage a few hours of rest. His eyes were red, bloodshot almost. He looked almost sickly. His glasses usually hid this but now with nothing to hide himself behind, Akira had a full view of what was usually obscured. Akira was quick to escape the view of the mirror. He didn't want to take more time than he needed to. The sick feeling in his stomach grew and the tight feeling in his chest as he closed the washroom door. 

Akira then decided he didn't want that glass of water anymore and headed back upstairs .

\-----

Morgana loved the city at night. The bright lights, all the colours and people, there was truly something magical about all of it. Speaking of people, he was quick to run into two familar faces. 

Makoto and Haru. 

It seemed Haru had convinced Makoto to chase after him after she saw Morgana walk by. They had some idle talk, they hadn't seen each other in awhile as Akira didn't have many guests as of late. 

"How come you're not out with Akira?" Haru asked, "You're usually with him Mona-chan"

"Eh, I decided to go outside on my own for a bit." Morgana replied, "I guess he's just catching up on lost sleep." 

 "How has he been doing as of lately?" Makoto followed up with, "He hasn't been responding to antone as of lately from what I know." 

"Well he's been.. troubled. I think it's because of what happened when he was interrogated, I've never heard Akira say a peep about it." Morgana sighed, "The only person he's really had over in awhile is Yusuke."

Haru and Makoto both exchanged worried glances, then directed their attention back at Morgana. 

"Is there anything else Mona-chan? Has he spoke of doing anything rash?" Haru gave Morgana a serious glare.

"No, he hasn't."

Both girls let out a sigh of relief. 

"Are you ok, Morgana?" 

The small cat was taken by surprise when he was asked such a question. But he was quick to answer back.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Haru then proceeded to give Morgana a scratch behind the ear. It was something that had almost become routine for whenever she saw him. 

"Why don't you come with us for a bit Mona-chan?" 

\--------

Akira had his small desk light on as he fiddled with some old infiltration tools. Yusuke was still laying in the futon, so he assumed Yusuke had fallen back asleep. 

_Speak up!_

_I think the last dose knocked him out.._

_Who are your team members?!_

Akira snapped the lock pick he was previously holding. He felt the need to just scream. Throw something, break a mug, something that would just make him forget for a second. Akira just wanted to make the constant fear leave. 

While Akira was lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He spun around to see it was Yusuke.

"Something is bothering you, Akira."

Akira started to pick at his nails. Yusuke sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the other boy, hoping to start some communication.

"No." Akira stated as he twirled around the broken lock pick. He made no eye contact, just kept his focus on the spinning of the sharp edge.

"Akira, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep-"

Akira dropped the sharp metal when he realized there was a cut on his hand. 

"Shit.." he muttered.

Yusuke looked Akira in the eye with concern. Yet, Akira just kept looking down at his hand, the drops of blood on his desk. His fist curled up and came down with a slam.

"FUCK!" 

Akira put his head down on the desk and did all he could think to do at that moment, cry. 

"I can't take this anymore.." he muttered under his breath.

Yusuke had no idea what to do, so, like Akira, he did what came naturally. He stood up and started stroking his boyfriend's back. The raven haired boy's head shot up as he heard a police siren nearby. 

"PleasedontletthemtakemeagianIdontwanttogoback-" Akira's nails dug into his skin, making his bloody palm worse. 

Yususke quickly hushed him.

"They're not here for you, you're safe now-"

"How do you know?!" Akira snapped back. This sort of behavior was unusual for Akira, the usually calm and collected leader was in hysterics. The shorter boy almost jumped in the blunette's arms and held him tightly. 

"Please don't leave yet."


	5. Chapter 4 (Morgana POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto give Morgana an important lesson on accepting him/themself.

 

 

> The streets glistened with neon lights as Haru, Makoto and Morgana made their way around the busy pathways. 

"Where are we going anyways?" Morgana asked from inside Makoto's bag. The three had mutually decided earlier that having Morgana in one of their bags would make it less likely for the cat to get trampled .

"A bar in Shinjuku, Akira used to work there from time and time. I've met the owner and they seem nice. I'm sure you've been there before with him." Makoto explained.

"I hope you don't mind the train too much, Mona-chan." Haru looked down at Morgana's blue eyes with sympathy.

"Oh! You must be talking about crossroads!" Morgana exclaimed, "I'm glad Lala-Chan was fine with me being in the back, or at least didn't ask Akira about me."

The two girls gave Morgana a warm smile as they all made their way to the platform. 

Later though, Morgana found the reason Haru asked. The train seemed more packed than usual ans Morgana was suck between Makoto and the door. He sighed, expecting this to be a long trip.

\------

It was a miracle from God when they all reached their station. Morgana could finally breathe, and the other two looked relived as well. 

"Crossroads shouldn't be too far from the station.." Makoto muttered to herself. Morgana poked his whiskers out of Haru's bag, the neon lights eminated from the buildings of Shinjuku. He quickly caught sight of Crossroads. A sense of familiarity filled his chest. 

The interior looked almost identical to the last time he saw it. Same reporter, except with a lighter drink it seemed. It was just based off of the colour and lack of aroma, though this place always faintly smelt of alcohol. Perhaps she was trying to improve herself? 

Haru took a seat at one of the barstools closer to the back of the bar. Makoto joined her shortly after. Haru placed her hand bag on her lap, allowing Morgana to relax a bit.

"So why did you guys take me here in the first place? There must be a reason." Morgana asked, "I don't know much about Akira's situation, so I can't say much."

"We didn't take you here because we wanted to talk about Akira." Makoto explained, "We wanted to know how you're feeling, we've noticed you haven't been out much either." 

Makoto was right, he hadn't been getting out much. Most nights he just stared up at what little stars he could see sprinkled across the night sky. 

"I've been.. alright." Morgana bit his tounge after this statement. He knew that was far from the truth.

"Has anything been on your mind, Mona-chan?" Haru butted in. 

That was when Morgana decided to spill out all his emotions in an empty bar, owner nowhere to be found at the moment. 

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to be" the white muzzled cat addmitted, his whiskers twitching, "I don't know what Igor intended to make me as. I don't even know if I was supposed to be born a boy or a girl! What if I get a human form and I come out wrong? Somehow, what if I get the wrong body?" 

Haru leaned her head into her hand. It seemed Morgana may have struck a nerve with the fluffy-haired girl. 

"I'm sorry if I bothered you in any way, if it's strange and-"

"No." Haru cut him off, "It isn't strange and you shouldn't get down on yourself because of the way you feel."

Makoto looked to Haru, with almost a sense of empathy, or even understanding in her eyes. 

"Mona, it doesn't matter what you we're made as or who your creator expects you to be. Who you are is for you to decide. And if you feel you are male, that's you." Haru explained. Morgana just looked to the brunette with awe. How could she be so sure? It was almost like she had personal experience-

That's when Morgana realized something. Haru looked around the seedy bar. It was empty except for them and Lala-Chan in the back. The reporter was gone. 

"Mona-chan, I wasn't female when I was born. But I found I felt more at home when I was referred to as female. My father took this as an opportunity to use me when I was vunurable." 

Morgana head-butted Haru's hand. From the look in her eyes to her body language, he could see the discomfort. Soon after this gesture, Makoto grabbed onto her girlfriend's hand, and Haru seemed to be more at ease already. Morgana felt a slight envy within him due to this gesture, but perhaps one day he'd also find someone who would put him at ease like that. 

Haru shot a smile at Makoto, gripping her hand tighter. Both of them gave each other a smile. It was like being in the mere prescense of each other brought them some kind of joy. 

"Thank you." Haru wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her light pink turtle neck and continued to sip at her drink. 

\-------

 The music in the bar built a sense of ease in the bar. Makoto managed to change the topic and get Haru's mind off of what she had been talking about. After enough chater, she was quickly back to her usual, cheery self, talking about various diferent subjects, some of which Morgan's joined in on.

"Mako-chan? Do you think this looks better in purple or a light blue?" The light haired girl asked as she showed the other girl her phone, showing the shirt in both colours. Morgana looked up at the display, taking a look at both sides. 

"Personally, I think the lighter purple might work better for you, it just, fits you." Makoto replied.

"I think the blue might work better honestly." Morgana butted in, "It might be nice to have a little change"

Haru looked down at her phone, pondering for a second.

"I think I'll go for purple."

"Are you saying purple because I suggested blue?" Morgana tilted his ears back, with an unimpressed expression. 

"Never thought you could get a cat to meow over a shirt colour." Lala-Chan chuckled. 

By the time they were done, it was almost time for the last few trains. All three of them were strongly urged to go home to avoid any late night run ins. 

"Maybe you want to stay with me tonight Mona?" Haru suggested, "I don't want to bother Akira, especially with how you described he was." 

Morgana just yawned, too tired to give an answer, but nodded his head. 

"Make sure to text him though, we don't want him worrying."

Makoto's voice faded as Morgana drifted asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, but there'll be more words in the next chapter. But I do like the small break from the angst in the last chapter.


	6. Chapter 5 (Mixed POV)

* * *

Akira groaned as daylight shined in his eyes. He found himself back in bed, and he actually managed to sleep that night.

 

 

 

> _"Akira, please try to rest."_

His heart felt like it was racing 110 miles as the memories came flooding back. Yusuke pretty much had to force him to get in bed, let alone sleep. Yet, Yusuke wasn't there with him. His bag was on his workbench, but no Yusuke to be seen. 

 _He probably just went to the washroom._ Akira assured himself as he grabbed for his phone. He had a few messages messages, but one stood out to him.

_Don't worry about Mona! He's with Mako-chan and I. - Haru_

That explained the absence of the cat as well. In any case, Akira was glad to know he was safe. The raven-haired boy rolled onto his side and grabbed a pillow. He was still exhausted and was going to head back to sleep until he heard a creek from the stairs. As the noise grew closer, Akira couldn't help but havean anxious feeling grow in his stomach. Then he started to think back. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Akira felt a stinging pain across his face as he awoke from his drug-enduced haze. He hadn't spoken a word to the police, which resulted in either being drugged or beaten. He hoped things would change soon, he just had to hold on and hope Sae would come soon. As Akira looked up, there were two men towering over him. The cuffs on his wrists dug into his skin as he struggled once again. 
> 
> He stared up at them with a solid expression, devoid of emotion. Ice cold. 
> 
> Akira proceeded to look back down, bracing himself for the impending doom. A loud bang filled the room as a bucket was thrown to the ground.
> 
> "I'm getting fucking sick of waiting for this kid to talk!" A man yelled.
> 
> "Just give him another dose," A calmer voice replied, "Hopefully, he'll speak up after this one." 
> 
> Akira bit his tounge as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He started feeling light until a painful sensation wrang across his face. He was kicked back to a wall so we was facing the two men. 
> 
> "Sign this confession.."

Akira shot up. He really didn't need to be thinking about this right now. He wish he could just forget anything ever happened while he was with the police. He wished he could stop worrying at the sound of police sirens, he wished-

"Akira?" 

Akira put on his glasses by the windowsil before turning to Yusuke. 

"Yes?" Akira replied, his voice a bit cracked. 

"Are you alright?" 

It should've been the easiest question to answer but he didn't truly know. 

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Akira's waist and placed his head on the other boysb shoulder. "Boss is downstairs, nothing is going to happen to you." He ensured, "It's Sunday, I think you should rest a bit more. It might be good for you." 

Akira plopped on the bed, no questions asked. Fear was still present in his eyes as he started up at his ceiling. Yusuke was still beside him, providing him some comfort. Yusuke started tracing his arms, something routine for him. He was usually wearing a hoodie or long sleeve when Yusuke was over, but this was a rare occurrence. Akira was wearing a t-shirt. As Yusuke traced Akira's wrists, he stopped for a second as a sense of dread filled Akira. He felt a sharp pain where Yusuke touched. 

"I know that you're not to comfortable with that spot someti-"

"No, it's fine." Akira knew this was something he'd have to deal with sooner or later. The cuffs he wore during his time in interigation had left deep scars in his wrists, still painful to this day. Yusuke continued to trace around his wrists once he was given approval, and then moved down to his hand and linked his own with Akira's. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Yeah."

Akira unlinked his hand and flipped over to face Yusuke, his head on the taller boy's shoulder. 

 --

Morgana awoke to the sun shining down on his black hair. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt the soft skin-

WAIT SKIN

Morgana shot up and raced down the hall to the nearest bathroom. It wasn't too far since he had been couch crashing that night. 

The first thing he was greeted to once he got into the bathroom was his own reflection.

He looked relatively young, probably around Futaba's age. He had retained his slim blue eyes and black hair. His hair stuck up in two spots, almost making them look like cat ears. He wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over, a utility belt, baggy black pants much like Futaba's and no shoes. Morgana noticed something bright sticking out of his pocket as he studied his reflection closer. He pulled the piece of fabric out of his pocket to find it was a yellow neckerchief akin to the one he wore in the metaverse. He tied the neckerchief around his neck. 

A noise cane from behind him, the doorknob turning. As the door open, he short a glance back to see Haru, a look of shock on her face. 

"Mona-chan?!" She asked, backing up a bit. 

"Oh, uh, hi there?"  _MORGANA YOU IDIOT_

"How did this happen? I thought you weren't actually human but something else!"

"Me too!" Morgana replied. 

"What's the comotio-" Makoto swung to the door frame and froze, "Oh my God." 

_**\-----** _

_**Phantom Memes Group Chat** _

**_Makoto:_ ** _So uh.._

**_Makoto sent IMG_1260_ **

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Who's that?_

**_Makoto:_ ** _It's Morgana_

**__**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed the chapter m'dudes, feel feel to leave critiques in the comments below.


End file.
